


Talking

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Derek have a misunderstanding and Stiles and Derek get to have a private conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

Midway through October, it became clear to everyone that while they had been concerned with school, Peter and Derek had gotten into some battle of wills. Derek had been secretive over something. Everyone had assumed it was Stiles’ birthday present. Stiles had wondered if he was concerned about her impending 18th birthday and trying to make a decision on how to handle the implied change in their relationship from a chaste courtship to dating. She did not want to pry though. He would talk to her when he was ready. But then Peter and Derek blew up at each other over absolutely nothing.

There had been a coven of witches that had passed through on their way south, announced their presence to the pack. Derek had given them permission to pass through the pack territory so long as they left everyone alone. The witches had an uneventful meal at one of the diners downtown and then left. The entire incident was over and done with within a few hours. The pack made their way back towards the pack den, happily anticipating a hot meal together.

“You know, you really should have been more specific about the terms,” Peter said suddenly, apropos of nothing, clearly already irritable.

“We know that coven. They’re reasonable women. There was no need to risk insulting them,” Derek replied. “Mom let them pass through all the time. They never caused any trouble. And didn’t they end up at Easter dinner one year?”

“That is entirely beside the point. Your sister running off to New York has left us looking vulnerable. You need to make it clear that we aren’t to be trifled with!” Peter had lost any attempt at chill.

“I did make it clear and nothing went wrong!” Derek roared back. “Remember your place!”

“I am twice your age, pup,” Peter growled. “You need to learn to respect your elder’s advice.”

“Stop!” Stiles jumped between them before it could escalate further. Everyone froze, including Derek and Peter. “I don’t know why you’re mad but I’m really doubting it’s about witches. Now, Peter, Derek does have a point. He was following precedent set by your sister, emphasizing that this is the same pack. Derek, Peter, has a point about being certain that you don’t leave us open to attack. This coven, yes, your method worked. Peter’s method might be better next time. Now, can you either deal with whatever you’re actually mad about or get your shit together?”

“Peter, go walk it off,” Derek ordered, scrubbing a hand over his forehead. Peter stiffly disappeared. “Fuck.” The rest of the pack just waited, staring at Derek, who was staring off in the direction Peter had left in.

“Is everything okay, alpha?” Lydia asked. 

“Yes. Yes, we’re fine,” Derek smiled reassuringly at her. “Everything’s okay. Peter’s just… He’s…”

“If it’s fine then I’m sure you’ll work it out,” Stiles said brightly. Derek shouldn’t have to tell the whole pack about what advice Peter had given him that he had no inclination to listen to. That was probably personal rather than pack business.

They had planned a pack dinner that night but Cora went after Peter to try to get his side of the story. Kira took off after Cora and Isaac headed out after both of them. Allison’s father called and Lydia left with her to eat dinner with Chris. Erica and Boyd used the moment to leave themselves and Jackson took Danny home but then never returned. Within about half an hour of their arrival back at the pack den, Stiles and Derek were the only ones left. Derek was absently chopping vegetables in the kitchen so Stiles steeled herself to start the conversation.

“So,” Stiles hopped up on the counter. “Are you ready to talk to me about whatever’s been bothering you for the past few weeks?”

Derek started. “I didn’t realize anyone had noticed…”

“Everyone thought you were dithering about what to get me for my birthday,” Stiles explained. “But since it’s bothering you enough to let Peter get under your skin so easily…”

“I already have your birthday present. That’s not it.” Derek sighed, setting the knife aside and crossing the room. He ended up standing in front of her and Stiles pulled him into a hug. Derek relaxed into the embrace.

“What is it, then?” Stiles prompted.

“Peter wants me to propose on your birthday,” Derek admitted. “It is tradition. Typically the end of the formal courtship would be a proposal and then a wedding and pups. But… I want to get a chance to date you. I want to propose when it feels right, not because it’s your birthday.”

“I’ve made my mind up and you’re it. I’d marry you tomorrow if you wanted,” Stiles confessed. “But I would really rather us have normal dating stories too. I don’t want a proposal because it’s my birthday either.”

“Peter thinks I’m needlessly dragging my feet or trying to change my mind or something and it’s not that. You understand, don’t you?” Derek urgently searched her face with his eyes.

“I understand,” Stiles nodded. She leaned up a little and kissed his forehead. “Peter isn’t in this relationship, you know. Just us.”

“He’s still my uncle. I want him to understand.”

“Well, we’ll try again, together.” Stiles smiled at Derek and he pulled her in close, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“So not changing my mind,” he mumbled into her hair. Stiles grinned against his shoulder. She hadn’t thought so but it was nice to be reassured. After a moment, Derek pulled back. “You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Dinner sounds good,” she agreed.

Stiles stayed on the counter while Derek made dinner. They purposefully avoided any heavy subjects. Stiles teased Derek about telling her what her birthday present was and Derek insisted it was a surprise. They talked a little about what she might want to do for her birthday, how her classes were going.

“Oh, that reminds me, Derek, have you looked into finishing up your credits to graduate?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

“Luckily for me, the two classes I actually had to have out of what I was planning on taking for my last semester are available as online courses and with the circumstances being what they are, the admissions person I spoke to was certain that I shouldn’t have any problems with registering for next semester or next fall.”

“Leaning towards one or the other yet?” she asked.

“Depends on where you go to college,” Derek replied with a shrug. “If you get a response back and go to somewhere near Columbia, I may as well physically go back with you. Peter and Cora can hold the territory for a semester. If you don’t want to go near Columbia, I’ll sign up for the two online courses and do it this Spring, get it over and done with before it’s just me and Peter and Cora here. Might as well get the degree and be able to tell people I’m doing something besides keeping house for Cora, Isaac and Peter.”

“I don’t really want to go to New York,” Stiles admitted. “Not to stay for four years. I know I’d be coming back between semesters at Christmas and summer, but New York is just so far away.”

“If you don’t want to go there, that’s fine,” Derek insisted. “It’s probably more responsible of me to do the online courses before everyone leaves for college anyway. I’m not trying to push you into anything. I won’t be angry.”

“I didn’t think you’d be angry.” Stiles chuckled softly. Derek narrowed his eyes at her but his eyebrows were smiling. The oven timer dinged and Derek pulled the lasagna out.  
“Suppose there’s not much point waiting to see if Cora and Isaac show back up,” Derek decided. “What do you want to drink?”

“Pinot,” Stiles replied, holding her expression still. Derek just rolled his eyes at her and pulled out a soda instead. That would do. Since it was only the two of them, they sat down side by side at the small table in the kitchen.

They ate without saying much. Derek was a good cook. But then there was nothing else to occupy them and they were still alone.

“Much as I would be perfectly happy for you to stay…” Derek let the sentence trail off. They both knew all the reasons she had to leave. It was a school night. Her father would be horrified to find out that they had been alone for so long already. Things would be assumed if they put on a movie and Stiles fell asleep on the couch and arrived at school in Derek’s car with Cora and Isaac rather than her Jeep. Stiles heaved a big sigh of protest but she did not argue. Derek walked her out to her car and kissed her cheek.

When her father asked how her afternoon had been after she got home, she may have purposefully not mentioned that it had been only her and Derek for supper. Her father might have assumed that Cora, Isaac, and Kira had all still been with them as she did not exactly say that they had run off after Peter. Given that nothing had happened, Stiles didn’t feel too guilty about fudging the truth.


End file.
